Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved fastener assembly suitable for use with protective apparel and a garment comprising that fastener assembly.
Description of Related Art
One function of certain personal protective apparel worn by workers is to prevent or reduce environmental contaminants from contacting the skin. Such apparel can include an encapsulating liquid-resistant and/or chemical-resistant suits or garments, or suits or garments designed to prevent dry particulates, or suits or garments designed to prevent a variety of hazards from contacting the skin. Such apparel can include such things as coveralls, shirts, coats, pants, bib coveralls, or a combination of these items. The apparel can be made with a wide variety of proprietary protective garment fabrics, barrier fabrics, laminates, and films. The apparel can also include nonwoven and/or woven fabrics and laminates of such materials with films. In some embodiments the apparel material is a multilayer-film-and-nonwoven laminate. In some embodiments the apparel material is a nonwoven that resists penetration by liquids and/or particulates.
Clearly, in preventing liquid and/or particulate intrusion into apparel, openings in the apparel are potential weak points, since the openings must be present in order for the apparel to be donned, and after donning the openings must then be adequately sealed. Any improvement in the sealing of such apparel is desired.